This invention relates to electrochemical gas sensors and, more particularly, to a gas sensor which electrochemically senses various gases present in the atmosphere such as carbon monoxide, alcohol, hydrogen sulfide and the like, utilizing their electrochemical reaction.
The electrochemical gas sensors of the type referred to are useful when used, for example, to operate an alarm when a predetermined level is reached by such toxic gas as carbon monoxide or the like generated indoors under various conditions.